prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Queen
Personality She is quite calm and quiet for the most part. If she is in a normal conversation she stays calm. She is one of the few who can keep her ambitious power hidden. When it comes to talking about the business of her tracking down people she shows no kindness and only a straight face. When tracking down people it comes with a price. All she asks is a favor mostly asking for food or drinks but her favors do go into getting info. She needs fuel like any other fire. Backstory So in her planet, she was born eons ago. Her people born on the surface of volcanic grounds. She was the first to control her fire abilities to a new height with the help of the hellions. They may have been there to corrupt and play but soon after they have been close to the planet. Later on, with control and concentration, the Arrios original species has learned to walk amongst the lands they call home. Many wild creatures have stumbled upon their planet and are welcomed. They were created for the cycle of life. Now when travelers started to conquer Arrios that's when things got messy. The elementals fought many battles in both winning and losing something. Weapons, magical items, and different items to describe their culture. The elementals would choose to burn or keep them. In anna case, she only chooses to keep a set of red crystal marbles that seem to call out to her. She has seen them in action because while flying about she saw someone track down someone else. They didn't need to have a map because they were already pros. For her, she is still learning. As time went on they choose to travel on a space carrier that was in need of a junkyard incinerator workers. Anna and some of her fire kingdom wanted work and a home so they participated. Their job is to keep the incinerator going inside as fire with the junkyard. To burn stuff. Of course, the other kingdoms wanted an adventure so they followed. The seven kingdoms of a hand full of people from each element boarded the ship. Anna keeps the hobby of tracking down people in secret and learn their life cycle so they could be ready to be hunted down. How she hunts down the people is because of her connections with the people who work in the sin den. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Resources The home is the incinerator in the junkyard. Equipment/Weaponry None Specializations Tracking Flight Acting innocent Sees lies Interrogation Power Source of Power: Racial Fire Manipulation Anna may look like a 12-year innocent girl but she can change her appearance to a simple older version of herself. It's all a matter of being able to manipulate the fire and living as it. She is the sin of wrath and keeps a calm expression. When someone attacks her it can go through like simply striking a flame. It still damages her because they are reducing the fire inch by inch. Of course, that's normal attacks when it comes to more lethal attacks such as using magic or even her opposite element it can injure her. So walking around as a pure element has its ups and downs. Even being near cold, humid environment or sitting on wet grass hurts her. Ways of her death normal way: stab or implement in the midsection where a flame burns in her as a source of her power water: it's more of like rain to pour down on her rapidly ice: the cold environment just makes her give off steam even during winter time Her abilities: Normal: One thing to know she is fire. She isn't a life form that ages or is killed a normal way of vital organs. She still needs fuel to burn like a campfire needs wood to burn. She uses her fire to create a human-like form to walk amongst others. When entering the incinerator in the junkyard she blends in with the fire and becomes one with the fire to rest and recharge. While recharging in the fire she needs to regain strength and heal her wounds. It takes 1 hour to recharge of her full body. (her fire gets stronger in her states) Her flames are normally from harmless flames to life-threatening temperatures. Once she knows it's time for battle her fire starts to wrap up around her. Her flames can reach up to a nice amount of height, length and, width. She is normally adapted to the heat of the sun to be harmless to her environment and her choice of clothing even though that is fire also. Her source of fire: Since she was always used to a volcanic heat source around her on the ship she depends on the sun and the incinerator as her charger. It lasts all the way until the sun sets when the sun isn't her source of power. Now she would need to run to the next source the incinerator. Other sources could work but they wouldn't be enough for her since she is used to so much volcanic power. When noon is close by she stores as much heat as she could to save so she doesn't have to use her own. If she does it costs a flame that forms a limb. Until she is nothing but ahead. The burst: An ability which allows her to create a wave of high-temperature flames which travel at 25 m/s and their heat ratio depends on how much she chargers the ability. If she charges it for 2 seconds, the heat is about 500°C and travels at the same speed. If she charges it for 5 seconds, the heat levels rise up to 800°C and the traveling speed is 35m/s. The burst is 10 meters long and 3 meters high in both charge ups. Fire Wings: With the creation of her wings, she has a high signature of fire. She can either fly for 5 turns or charge for one turn to release a wave of fire towards the target with a length of 2 meters away. The flames as high as 2 meters high. speed is 30 m/s width is 1 meter. She can spread out her aura and form a pair of wings that give her the ability of flight. When she is in her main form, the wings are only 2 meters in length, 0.5-meter width. When she is transforming into any of her first or second forms, their size increases to 5 meters in length and 1-meter width. The maximum height she can reach is 25 meters. All of her wings forms has the durability of 20 kN in armor. It lasts for 4 turns and has a 2 turn cooldown Normal: Speed: 30 mph temp: 600C° State one: her wings become of higher heat signatures Speed 45 mph temp: 800C° State two: her wings are fully solid of lava Speed 60 mph temp 1100C° Fire whip: She could extend a flame out of her hands to only form a singular solid of lava of a whip-like a form. It has a temperature of 700°C and it can deal 20kN of damage. The length is 2 meters. It can only be used in her first and second state. The stats are the same for both states. Whip has a speed of 20m/s and takes 2 seconds to form. Fire mutation: The host is granted the ability to transform her own flesh and blood to a high temperature structured substance which increases the strength, natural resistance and of course her own body heat signatures. It has two states at which the first one she covers herself with fire and at the second, her skin becomes of lava structure. The heat that she emits is the same heat stats she can resist. State 1: 10 kN of natural resistance 15 kN of punching strength 700°C temperature increase of her body State 2: 15 kN of natural resistance 20 kN of punching strength 1000°C temperature increase in her body. To get in her second form she needs a one turn charge up as she is in her second fire state. The first state can be activated immediately, although it has a 1-second windup.